


To Change it all

by Skittlegirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Time Travel, Will add characters as I go, Will add tags as I go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlegirl/pseuds/Skittlegirl
Summary: Kakashi finds himself thrust into the past with the job of fixing it so that the future is better
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

When Kakashi wakes up it's in the middle of a forest. The echo of a voice whispering in his head. "Fix the future Kakashi. Only you can fix everything and save the future." Kakashi doesn't think he can fix the future, however, he has to try. The first thing he has to do is find how far back he is and where he is.

There are many different ways to check where you are. The common one is to check the trees. Different places have different trees. And if Kakashi's hunches are correct then he should be in the Vegetable country. Vegetable Country is a small country around the eastern border of the Land of Fire. 

It is going to be a long walk from here to Konoha. It should take him approximately two weeks counting pit stops. He frowns realizing that he didn't have anything on him other than his clothing. He would probably have to get some small jobs in a town nearby and buy a weapon. As well as be extra cautious to not encounter any enemies. 

With a sigh, he begins to head west towards the border and hopes he finds a town on the way. He isn't sure how long it takes but eventually, he does encounter a town. Now to find a job to take which would be easy if he had a weapon of sorts but he doesn't. So he can't take assassination missions or similar jobs. In the end, he finds a job in a small bar. 

Due to his lack of money, he has to sleep outside which is fine because he's a ninja and is used to it by now. Eventually, he makes enough money to buy a weapon which would make getting food easier. Hunting without a weapon is difficult as he has to do it by hand. He departs from the town and continues heading West to the border of the Land of Fire. It frustrates him because he wants to get to Konoha as fast as possible and he spent at least two weeks in this town. 

By the time he reaches Konoha, he is tired and exhausted. He stares at the Hokage monument with three heads. This means he's either arrived before Obitos supposed death or after Obitos supposed but before Rins death. If this is before Obitos supposed death then getting in won't be easy due to the war and if this is before Rins death it'll be easier to get in but still a little difficult as its near the wars end. 

Kakashi continues approaching the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi follows people alot and moves into Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to make this slightly longer than the first chapter. I hope to increase chapter length as I go.  
> [Word count: 565]

As Kakashi approaches the gates he uses a small genjutsu to change his appearance. The guards there look at him. "You cannot enter until approved." One of them says. "If you wish to enter you must allow us to escort you to Interrogation." One of the guards continues. "I understand." Kakashi says.

Kakashi allows the guards to escort him to the Interrogation center. They enter the Interrogation center with the guards standing at Kakashi's side. Kakashi spots Hisano along with several other people in the room. "Who's this?" Hisano asks. "They want to get into the village but we must ensure that they are safe and hold no bad intentions towards the village." One of the guards replies. 

"I see. Well you can leave him to me." Hisano says. The guards nod and leave. "You follow me." Hisano orders at Kakashi. Kakashi nods and follows after Hisano. They enter a room with a table and two chairs. 

"Alright I'm going to answer some questions and you're going to answer." Hisano says. "And don't even try to lie because I will know." Hisano continues glaring at him. "First question. What's your name?" Hisano asks. "My name is Kakashi Hitaru." Kakashi says. "Second question. Where are you from?" Hisano asks. 

"I was born here in fire country but moved to lightning for a while before coming back to fire country." Kakashi replies. "Third question. Why did you come to Konoha?" Hisano asks. "I've heard many great things of Konoha. I hoped to move here permanently." Kakashi says. Hisano stares at him and analyzes him. "Alright. You're safe it seems nonetheless I must still take you to the Hokage." Hisano says.

Kakashi follows Hisano who escorts him to the Third Hokage. Kakashi has no plans of informing the Third Hokage about him being from the future. There are people around the Third Hokage that cannot be trusted. "Hokage-sama I've brought someone. They claim to want to move in to Konoha." Hisano says. "Hmm. I see." The Third says. 

He looks at Kakashi with a rather intense look. Eventually he turns to Hisano and says "Alright I'll have someone escort him to a place to live in." The Third replies. Ibiki nods and leaves the room. "Hika!" The Third yells for his assistant. 

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" She asks. "Please escort Hikaru-san to the apartments we give to newcomers." He says. "Of course Hokage-sama." She says bowing before turning her head towards to Kakashi and telling him to follow her. She escorts him to a set of small slightly run down apartments. "This is where you'll be staying." She says. She hands him the keys before leaving. 

Well looks like this is where he'll be living from now on. Kakashi unlocks the door with the key and enters. He'll have to stop by a store and buy things to change his appearance as he couldn't keep up the genjutsu forever. The Hokage had been kind enough to give him enough money for this month and the next. 

Kakashi looks around the rather small apartment. There's a kitchen connected to the living room. A hallway is also connected to the living room. The hallway leads a bathroom and a small bedroom. 

After checking the entire place out. He looks at clock in the living room to determine the time. 'Huh. It's pretty late now.' Kakashi thinks. No wonder he feels so tired. 

Kakashi goes to bedroom and let's himself fall asleep on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [word count:565]  
> It'll probably be a while before I get to the meaty stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets his disguise and signs up to be a ninja

Kakashi wakes up stretching and yawning. He gives a glance at the clock. Afterward he gets up out of bed. He uses the same genjutsu from before to change his appearance. He leaves his apartment after and heads to the market.

It isn't long before he reaches the market. He knows what he needs to buy clothing, disguise, and groceries. He'll buy the clothing and disguise first. Soon he has everything he needs to complete his disguise. Afterwards he goes and buys his groceries.

Once he has everything he heads home. He drops the genjutsu. Kakashi pulls out scissors and starts cutting at his hair. Once he deems it good enough he pulls out the dye and starts preparing it. Eventually he dyes his hair a nice brown color. 

He pulls out the eye contacts and places it over his one eye. Kakashi smiles pleased. Now for the next thing to do would be to get signed up as a ninja. In order to do that he'd have to go to speak to the Hokage. Hopefully it doesn't take too long.

It would have been easier for Kakashi to do things from behind the scenes, however, he needed to gain the trust of the village. In order to do that he needs to be in the village long enough. Once he is a trusted figure he can eliminate Danzo and he won't be suspected. Albeit it shouldn't take long for him to become a ninja during war times. However as he is new to the village it might take a little longer.

Kakashi is making his way to the Hokages office when he spots his team from a distance. For a moment he stops his breathing hitching before quickly continuing walking. Soon he arrives at the Hokage tower. "I'd like to talk to the Hokage." He tells the secretary. "Of course." Give me a moment she says.

"Okay. You can go up now." She says. Kakashi nods and heads towards the Hokages office. The Hokage stares up at Kakashi. "Hikaru-san. I was a bit surprised to find you came to see me." The Hokage says. "Yes well you see I was actually hoping to apply to be a ninja." Kakashi says. 

For a moment the Hokage eyes him suspiciously. "Alright. Well first I'll need you to take some tests. How about two days from now?" The Hokage asks. "Yes. Yes that's fine with me." Kakashi says. "Although if you don't mind me asking what exactly will these test contain?" Kakashi asks. "That is a good a question. Well they'll test your indurance level, how well you fight, among other things." The Hokage says.

"I see. Well I should get going now to prepare." Kakashi says. Kakashi gives a quick bow to the Hokage before leaving his office. The only thing he needs to do is downplay his skills enough that they'll let him onto field but won't think he's anything special. Before heading home he decides to go to the memorial stone. It isn't long before he reaches it. 

In a future that he hopes will never come to pass the name of those he held dear were engraved here. He'll make sure it doesn't happen again. He isn't sure if he'll be able to live with himself if it happens again. Eventually he leaves and heads back to his home. Once he gets home he makes himself something to eat as he hasn't eaten. 

'Time really goes by fast.' Kakashi thinks as he eats. Already the sun is setting. There isn't much for Kakashi to do at the moment as he doesn't know anyone. Kakashi won't admit it out loud but he feels very lonely. He misses his students and friends.

Eventually he finishes his food and washes his plate before deciding to head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [words: 637]  
> I like to end things with Kakashi going to sleep for the moment.


End file.
